Time Travelers Extrordinaires!
by EffWaiEye
Summary: trin nd destiny are soooo kool that draco mafloy wants them 2 do a mission 4 them! lol its so crazy u jus gotta read it u wont be srry!


A/N: i dont own hp ok? lol

* * *

destiny moonlight love daffodil & trinity sunshine turret valentine wer best freinds sinse they wer 2. destiny was tall and thin she had long blak hair and big blu eyes nd she was very smart. trinity was also very smrt and pretty. she was a bit taller than destiny and she had shiny brown hair and helthy skin and brihgt green eyes and she was always very ahppy. they both went 2 the stardust magic skool of magic in america and they skipped 2 grade levels becos the wer so advanced

one day they wer outside wen a boy suddenly appeared befor them he had blond hair and gray eyes. it was draco malfoy! he cums up 2 them and says "destiny and trinity, becos you two are so smart and pretty i want you to help me stop harry potters parents from getting married because he is my endimy. in return i will pay you lots of money"

becos destiny and trinity wer both very evil, they sed yes. so draco malfoy used a advanced time tuner to send them back into time at hogwarts. they are called to sorting and they ar both gryffindors becos theyr both rly cool. wen they sat down at the table, everyone was looking at them becos they wer so beautiflu. all the girls wer relly jealus becos all teh boys wanted them they sat down and a boy was ther next 2 them it was harrys dad james and he said "hi" they wer also like "hi" becos they wer being polite and then destiny turned around adn saw a relly hot guy so she sas hi to him. he sas hi back. she sas "wats ur name?" and hes liek, "sirius blak" and destiny's like "o ok cool." nd they go back up to his room nd make out nd stuff.

trinity is felling lonly now bcos destiny jus totally diteced her, so she looks down sadly. then a boy taps her sholder and is like, "hi, im remus. wots ur name again?" and shes like, "trinity" (bcos that's her name, lol), and she's liek, "ur a werewolf, arent u?" ad remus goes "shhh, not so loud no1s supposed 2 know. how did u no?" and trinity's liek "I'm telemphatic so i can read ur mind" and remus starts blushing bcos he was thinking about how hot she was lol. then they ditxch the feast nd go upstairs to maek out 2.

the next day trinity put on a relly pretty green dress nd leggings nd destiny put on a lot of black bcos they ghave reslly contrasting personalitys becos thats how it is nd they dont hav 2 put on ne makeup bcos theyr already so pretty and they dont have to og to class bcos there so advanced so they go into the forbiden forest isnted.

they make friends w/the unicorns in ther nad go bak bcos trin is in the quiddich team bcos shes relly athletic. destiny is good at quidish 2, but she dosnt liek palying compedtitionly so shes not on the teem.  
after practice they went 2 dinner and then back 2 the common room and then james starts talking 2 them becos they r so fassinating.

Lily got rly mad becos she relly liked him all along and she tried to kill destiny and trinity but they used there lazer eye beems to kill every1 bcos they wer scard and draco mafloy comes from the futur and ses to them "y did u do that?? i just told u to stop them from getting married" but trinity didnt like being talked 2 that way so she killed him with her lazer eye beems 2.

but since draco was the one who sent them to the past and now he was ded, so he couldn't send them to the past in the futur, so ther was a time paradox and the world exploded

THE END

* * *

Ahaha. Jo, this is for you. Love you!

Yes, it's retarded on purpose. There's a long story behind this, and I'm not going to put it here because I'm lazy and I like an element of mystery surrounding my LIFE.

If you need any translations, don't hesitate to ask. I'll decipher it if I can.  
Review if you want.

My favorite part is where my spelling and grammar fluctuates because I totally wrote this forwards and backwards and over the span of one week because I'm like that and I'm writing a run-on sentence right now which is just fantastic but anyways that was the story and it is quite the nifty mary-sue fic, if I do say so myself. Oh look! Punctuation!


End file.
